Nisa Chirper events
This page lists summaries for Nisa's chirper events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat "The heroine of justice has a new ally! Her name is Gust!! A traveling alchemist, synthesizing justice!!" *Item: PP Hero Drink Summary Nisa asks Gust if she's been traveling around on her own for a long time to which Gust responds to by saying yes and that she has relied solely on her alchemy abilities. Nisa says that she has been on her on until she met Nepgear and the other and that she's happy they're traveling companions. Gust agrees and Nisa suggestively glances at Gust which causes her to question why she is doing so. Nisa says it isn't supposed to be a glance but rather a strong telepathic signal. Gust suddenly tells Nisa that she hasn't full grown yet and that there is still a chance that she could become super curvy. Nisa is surprised and Gust's proceeds in further saying that there is big difference between one with possibility (Gust) and one without (Nisa). Nisa calls her a treacherous turncoat traitor and leaves. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening "Heroines need special moves! …Oh, ya! I can learn some from her!!!!" *Item: PP Hero Drink C *Affection Increase: Nisa, 5pb. Summary Nepgear walks in 5pb. showing Nisa how to play the guitar. Nepgear says she had no idea Nisa was interested in playing guitar and Nisa quickly states that she's not. Nisa further elaborates by saying she is merely interested in being a heroine of justice who just so happen to also know how to play a mean guitar. Nepgear says she kind of understands and Nisa says she'll make even more theatrical entrances playing a guitar. Nisa says Nepgear may think she's Gamindustri's greatest but she's really number two. When Nepgear asks who number one is, Nisa promplty responds with a confident “me” as her answer before calling Nepgear a good sport. Nepgear says she played right into Nisa's hands. Nisa randomly asks if Nepgear was the one who killed 5pb. Nepgear immediately says no because she had been at Planeptune's Basilicom the whole time. 5pb. asks for them not to kill her off so easily, even if they are playing pretend. Nisa says she wants to do something like that in a real fight so bad and that's why she's practicing. 5pb. Says that before Nisa does anything she has to learn the F-Chord. Nepgear comments on how Nisa looks like she's having fun, not like it's troubling anyone. Chapter 5: Approaching Shadows *Affection Increase: Nisa "A heroine must be ready to do anything. But thats not easy. Gotta overcome my fears." Summary Nisa comments on Nepgear's skillfulness in battle, saying she can heal, buff, and even transform. Nepgear states that none of the things are special and that since she's not a genius she makes up for it by improving all areas. Nisa tells Nepgear that they call people like her a jack of all trades and master of none. Nepgear believes she stinks and isn't good at anything but Nisa tells her not be discouraged. She dubs Nepgear Number Two Skills. When Nepgear asks what that is, Nisa explains that she herself is Number One Power and Nepgear is Number Two Skills. She further explains that Nepgear may not have her power but she can use various skills which makes her actions look really cool. Nepgear likes the sound of it but then Nisa says that a Number Three Both will appear and Nepgear won't get any scenes until the final episode which makes Nepgear call herself good for nothing. "Let me finish this!!!! Heroine Finale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Affection Increase: Nisa Summary Nepgear and Uni says that they have heard the calling and wish to be heroines fighting by Nisa's side. Nisa is more than happy to take them in and make them apprentices. Nisa goes off to fight a monster and while she initally believes to have won, she ultimately dies by getting eaten. Nepgear wakes up and realizes that it was all just a terrible nightmare. "Yay!! The long awaited heroine goodies are finally releasing!!!!!" *Affection Increase: Nisa, IF, Gust, Compa Summary Nisa announces to the party that “Nisa Sausage” is hitting the market. Nisa is elated that they're releasing her merchandise and that it proves she is recognized as a heroine of justice. She offers the group a free sample. Nepgear notices there is a card in each box which Nisa is explains are collectibles that have pictures of her in heroic poses. IF points out the cards have her measurements on it and comments on how flat Nisa is. Nisa freaks out and takes them back and says she'll have to buy all the cards to make sure no one sees them. Category:Nisa Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events